Good Bye
by Purple Witchy Angel
Summary: This is my version of what happend in Trunks' time. It has a lot of my own characters so if you get confused don't be afriad to ask. Oh and if you don't like don't read! Please no flames!
1. Back to the Past

Hey this is Purple Witchy Angel. This is my version of what happened in Trunks' time. I saw the movie and when it was over I thought they were going to show the androids killing the Z fighters. So I made my own version of what happened.  
  
The Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. (Though I am extremely mad that Cartoon Network took it off!) I do own Leash, Wendy, and everyone else you don't recognize.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Good Bye  
  
Section 1. Back To The Past  
  
"Someone's coming!" Ashley gasped.  
  
"No someone's here." Brian corrected her.  
  
"Please don't be the androids. Please don't be the androids." The 10 year old blonde, Ash, kept chanting with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Relax. If you would have learned how to sense ki you'd know that it's only Trunks." The black haired teenaged Tabious said.  
  
"That's my Trunksy. Someday he and I are going to be married. We'll have beautiful children together. He's so dreamy, especially without his shirt on." Steffany the oldest of all the kids swooned in her own little fantasy world. She and Trunks had been dating since they were 15.  
  
"Yup it's Trunks." Sabrina stated. "And he sure has a big grin on his face." The blonde, brown eyed, teen said as she looked out the window.  
  
"Trunksy." Leash yelled and ran to him. Everyone else followed soot.  
  
When Stef got to Trunks she gave him a big hug and a passionate kiss. "Oh Trunks I was so worried about you. You are ok right?" Stef asked still in his embrace.  
  
"Yeah, Sweetie, of course." Trunks replied with a smirk.  
"I think you being around your father for so long was a bad thing. You're getting cocky." Bulma said to her son as he still smiled.  
  
"Did you get 'em?" Wendy the blonde ditz asked.  
  
"Of course." Trunks said and kept on grinning like his father.  
  
"Yay Trunksy he's our hero. Yay Trunksy he's our hero." Leash and Wen sang together. (A/N: You know to the tune of Caption Planet. Oh never mind.)  
  
"Hey Macy did you get it all? I mean the whole fight?" Bi (Tabious) asked the white Miracle Ball. (A/N: Kind of like a Dragon Ball only . . . not.)  
  
"Yeah Trunks kicked their ass . . . cuse me. I mean I ah . . . have to . . . ah . . . go to the . . . bathroom." Macy turned a pale pick and left. (A/N: You know because she was just about to swear. Never mind. You people are clueless! Vegeta: Or are you the confusing one? PWA: No I'm the *confused* one.)  
  
"Well that's silly. She's never had to use the bathroom before." Wendy said clueless as ever. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey Trunksy can we go visit them and tell them everything's ok now?" Leash asked persistence in her baby blue eyes.  
  
"That's not a bad idea Trunks." Bulma said.  
  
"Alright then who wants to come with me?" Trunks asked. (A/N: Don't ask just read and review.)  
  
~_~_~  
  
"You know, Bulma, these barbeques are always so fun." Krillin said. "But I do wish I knew what happened to Trunks."  
  
"He kicked those androids asses, what else. He *is* my son." Vegeta said in a cocky manner.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma said in a scolding tone. Then little Trunks began to fidget.  
  
"Deashy! Deashy!" Trunks babbled.  
  
"Do you want down? There you go." Bulma sat Trunks on the ground. He then got up and started to walk away into some bushes. "Trunks come back here! Vegeta get him!" Just as Vegeta was about to open his mouth they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey there Little Buddy what are you doing?" Leash picked Trunks up and started to walk out of the big bush. "Man you sure have gotten big!" Leash said to little Trunks.  
  
"Leashy!" Gohan yelled and ran to his long time friend.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well there you have it folks, the first section of Good Bye. I haven't mentioned this but it is kind of sad so you might want some tissues handy. This is my second sad fic. I know this is probably really confusing you right now so please don't hesitate to ask question. Like I've said before I have a very wild imagination.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	2. The Story

Here is the next chapter. There are only 3 chapters so I'll post the last one too. I got flamed!!! I've never been flamed in my life! I never want to be flamed again. I did get *some* good reviews though.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Gohan knows Leash because she and Wendy used to go to Gohan's time a lot when they were young. They met when they were like 3. The Briefs' and the Spellman's are old family friends. And all of the rest of the people are either siblings or cousins. And I think I said this but Steffany and Trunks have been dating for a long time and will eventually get married. I think that's it but if you have any more questions go ahead and ask them.  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: You really like all my stories don't you? Thanks for reviewing another one. Your one of my best reviewers.  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Thank you soo much for letting me Kurama's girlfriend! I love you! Not like that but you know what I mean. Thanks for reviewing another one of my stories.  
  
Now as for you people who flamed me! You know who you are. |, the goggles do nothing, I don't care if you don't like it cause I have people that do! And you do know you could have skipped over the a/n instead of insult me about them!  
  
And you Morningstar Devereaux you're a hypocrite! You insult my fic telling me it's crap then you put me on your favorites list! That's just plain stupid! At least the other people who flamed me aren't hypocrites! There's nothing I hate more then a hypocrite!  
  
Ok I'm done yelling now.  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. If I did I would be one rich teen.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Good Bye  
  
Section 2. The Story  
  
"So, Leash, what *did* happen that day?"  
  
"No, Yamcha, you don't want to know. It's to horrifying."  
  
"Come on, Angel, it would be nice to know what happened. You can stop anytime." (A/N: Krillin calls Leash, Angel and Leash calls Krillin, Papa. Krillin is the Spellman children's godfather.)  
  
"Ok, Papa, anytime?" Krillin nodded his head yes. "Alright, are you sure you're all ready to hear what I'm about to tell you?"  
  
"Yes, damn it, Alicia, get on with the blasted story!" Vegeta yelled. Even he was eager to hear the story.  
  
"Ok geez, Vegeta, have a cow."  
  
"Vegeta don't swear, especially with children near. You should know better then that." Chi chi lectured. "Now, Leash, go ahead."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Chi chi. I remember it like it was yesterday." Leash then began to talk about that horrid day where everyone she loved was killed. A day that will be etched in her mind forever.  
  
~_~_~  
  
"No, Piccolo, don't go! I'll miss you too much! Piccolo!" Leash screamed at her green friend with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I have to kids. I have to go." Piccolo said, turned from the Spellman children, and began to walk toward the androids. The children screamed his name for Piccolo to come back but he never turned around. He couldn't bear to see their disappointed faces. *I have to be strong for you. I will do all I can to protect you.* Piccolo thought then took off into the sky.  
  
~_~_~  
  
"A little while later we all heard a scream and that was it. We never saw Piccolo again."  
  
"Oh so that's what happened." Piccolo said surprised that he was attached to the children. Hew as sorry he had to leave them.  
  
"Yeah but there was a lot more that happened that day." Leash said.  
  
"Well . . . who died next?" Gohan asked slowly.  
  
"You'll find out, Gohan, as soon as everyone stops talking! Now the next to die was Tien. I remember when we were young and he and Chotzu (A/N: I never know how to spell his name.) would come over. Mom didn't like it much. She said you guys were bad influences. But we would have fun any way. Chotzu would play checkers with you, even if we were sick. But wait I'm getting off the subject.  
  
~_~_~  
  
"I have to go now kids. I'll miss you."  
  
"Don't go, Tien, please don't go." The children said through their tears.  
  
"I have to." Tien said as he gave Ashley a hug and then Brian. "Now you all be good." He said as he gave Leash the last hug. "I'll miss you." Then Tien left never to be seen again. After a while and Tien didn't come back Chotzu had to leave to.  
  
"I have to go now you know." Chotzu said and then the Spellman's began to protest.  
  
~_~_~  
  
"He gave us each a hug. He even kissed us girls. Everyone was cry a lot, except for Tabious. He never really cried until Yamcha.  
  
"Ah man I'm next aren't I? Man this is scary. I don't know if I . . ." Yamcha was cut off.  
  
"Come on just finish the blasted story. If your not *man* enough, leave!"  
  
"Vegeta, shut up! Please continue Leash."  
  
"Thanks Bulma. Well your right, Yamcha, you were next. And you confused us all, especially Ash and Bri since they were real little. Yamcha gave us all hugs and kisses then said something we wouldn't under stand till Papa explained."  
  
~_~_~  
  
"Hey I want you all to know I love you. And I'll always be with you." Everyone stopped crying and looked at their friend in confusion. Through the sniffling he said . . . "You'll under stand someday kids." And with a sniffle himself he left.  
  
~_~_~  
  
"Yeah man that was the worst day ever. It was like hell. I mean Yamcha and I were like Leash and Trunks."  
  
"Oh man not you too Bi. Come on people will you just let me finish the story?!"  
  
"Ok she's right, let Angel finish. I'm next right? Remember, Angel, you can always stop and it's ok to cry no matter what Vegeta tells you." (Vegeta had once told her not to cry for crying made you weak.)  
  
"Right, Papa thanks. By this time everyone was crying. From Ash and Bri to even . . . Trunks was crying. Papa gave us all hugs and kisses and said he loved us and said he missed us already. Then he said something I'll never forget."  
  
~_~_~  
  
"You know I'll always be with you. In the morning light and the evening star, in the wind and the rain, and the sun and the snow. I'll always be with you . . . inside your heart."  
  
~_~_~  
  
"I didn't understand him then, now I do. He meant that no matter where we were or what happened to us, he would always be there watching. And that we'd always have the memories." Then tears began to flow freely down Alicia's cheeks. Others were crying as well. Krillin came over and gave her a big hug. "But the worst thing ever to happen to me was what Vegeta did. Yes you Vegeta." Vegeta just stood with a stupid expression on his face. Alicia looked straight into Vegeta's eyes and said.  
  
"You were just about to leave when you called me over to you. Earlier you had received a Miracle Ball. (Kind of like a Dragon Ball.) You leaned down in front of me and you gave her to me. You told me to take care of her while you were gone. Then you stood up to leave. I called your name and you came back and knelt in front of me." Leash began to tear up again. "You gave *sniff, sniff* me the biggest *sniff* hug anyone has ever given me." Leash blew her nose on Krillin's shirt. Krillin was a little disgusted but knew it wasn't right to be mad. "But what really gets me, Vegeta, is you promised you'd come back! You promised! You don't promise something you can't keep! You just don't!" Leash burst into tears and cried into Krillin's shirt.  
  
"Shhh it's alright Angel. It's alright."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
There is the sad part to this fic. Remember if you don't like it then you didn't have to read it. It was your own fault. So don't flame me! And if you do want to complain at least do it nicely. I'm depressed enough as it is. Contact me if you want to be on my mailing list.  
  
Luv Alwayz ~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	3. Bed Bugs

Here is the last Section I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Good Bye  
  
Section 3. Bed Bugs  
  
After the story most everyone was crying. They composed themselves after awhile, said good bye, and left.  
  
"Good night Veggie Sweetie. I'm going to bed." Bulma said, kissed Vegeta on the cheek, and went up stairs. This left Alicia and Vegeta alone.  
  
"Alicia?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"You know I can't stay mad at anyone for very long." Leash said as she stood up to leave.  
  
"Leash?"  
  
"What?" Leash turned around and walked toward Vegeta in the arm chair.  
  
"I . . . I'm so . . . sorry."  
  
"Oh Veggie-chan." Leash gave Vegeta a big hug which made Vegeta a little uncomfortable. "Of course I forgive you." Leash sat in Vegeta's lap for a while. She slowly grew tired and fell asleep. Vegeta stood up with Leash in his arms. He brought her upstairs to her room and put her in bed.  
  
"Good night." Vegeta whispered.  
  
"Sleep tight." Leash whispered back.  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Leash giggled a little at Vegeta.  
  
"Good night Veggie-chan. I love you." Leash lightly kissed Vegeta on the cheek and fell asleep.  
  
"Good night my . . . Little Angel."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well there you have it. The end to another one of my well . . . this one's not so good. But I know SOME people liked it.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


End file.
